Blossom With The Angels
by RainbowSasuke
Summary: A tribute to The Element Commander. What a great person he was. SnakeXLink


**Ok, so, I'm trying something a little bit different. I just finished reading We Are The Smashers: A Final Farewell by PitFTW and found out the terrible news of The Element Commander. I thought of this idea, and I hope you like it. Please leave a review and enjoy.**

* * *

Link was a perfectly healthy man. He exercised all the time, ate healthily and never touched alcohol or cigarettes. It all happened so fast though. Neither Link, Snake nor any of their friends would have ever expected a horrible fate to fall upon their loved one.

* * *

"Ah," Link said, feeling some discomfort in his abdomen.

"You ok?" Snake asked, concern on his face.

"Yeah, fine. Just a bit of discomfort, that's all," the blond replied. Snake moved from the arm chair to the sofa Link was sat on and led next to Link. The Hylian put his head on Snake's lap and Snake ran his finger through Link's bsoft, blond locks.

"These are the moments I live for. I love you so much, Link," Snake said, giving Link a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, baby," Link replied, returning the kiss with one on the lips. It was filled with passion and love. Then, the pain in Link's abdomen came back, but with a vengenance.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"That's it, I'm booking you a doctor's appointment!" Snake declared. He grabbed the phone and dialed the doctor's surgery.

* * *

"So, how long have the pains been happening for?" the doctor asked.

"About 3 weeks," Link replied.

"3 weeks!? Why didn't you tell me?" Snake exclaimed.

"I didn't want to worry you. Sorry," the Hylian replied.

"I'm going to phone the hospital. I'd like you to go in for some tests, if you wouldn't mind," the doctor stated.

"Ok. Is it anything serious?" Link replied, worried.

"I can't be sure, which is why I'm sending you for tests," the doctor replied.

"Ok, when am I to go to the hospital?" Link asked.

"Preferably now," the doctor requested. Link felt something deep inside of him sink. Could it be...?

* * *

Snake sat in the waiting room, completely out of his mind with worry. What if it came back the way he thought it might? What would he do?

"David Snake?" a short nurse with chesnut-brown hair and deep blue eyes called.

"Here!" he exclaimed.

"You may come through and see Link now," she said. Snake jumped up and practically sprinted to Link's ward. Link was sat in a bed, hooked up to a machine.

"Hey, baby," Snake smiled, giving Link a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey," he croaked, managing a weak smile.

"You ok?" Snake asked. Clearly, Link wasn't, but Snake cared too much to not ask. On top of that, he always wanted to know of Link was ok. He was paranoid that something bad might happen to his lover, something he wouldn't be able to live with.

"Yeah. Well, as good as I can be," the blond replied. His voice was hoarse. Snake handed him the glass of water on his bedside table so he could take a sip. The doctor walked into the ward, scouted about a bit and then walked over to Link and Snake.

"Link?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me," he croaked.

"I'm Dr. Hardman. I'm afraid it's bad news," Dr. Hardman stated. Link immediately broke down. Snake wrapped his arms around Link's body and looked at the doctor.

"Cancer?" he asked.

"Yes. Link has cancer," Hardman replied. Snake held it in, but had to wipe away a few tears. Link couldn't stop crying. It was too much.

* * *

Link's state had deteriorated drastically. He was in pain every day, and he just wanted it to stop. Snake was by his side every day, never leaving.

"Snake, I have a favour," Link breathed.

"Anything, baby. Anything," the brown-haired man replied.

"Turn off the life support," Link requested. Snake's eyes widened.

"No, I won't!" Snake exclaimed.

"Please. I'm in pain, and I need it to end," he explained, "so please."

"...Fine," Snake replied. He psyched himself up to do it.

"Please, Snake," Link asked. Snake reached down and turned off the life support machine. The thin green line went from being a it jagged on both sides to completely straight. Link's eyes closed slowly as conciousness slipped away. He was gone. Snake reached down, gripped Link's hand and kissed him on the forehead.

"Blossom with the angels, baby," Snake whispered in his lover's ear.

* * *

**So, yeah. Sorry if I handled the situation wrong, but I wanted to write this as a way to pay my respects. Rest in peace, Element Commander. Thanks for reading, everyone.**

**-RainbowSasuke**


End file.
